


I Stand Alone

by Celestia Maxwell (akerwis)



Category: Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, embarrassingly old, repetitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-28
Updated: 2000-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/pseuds/Celestia%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quite unsurprisingly, about Sailor Pluto.  I love that I felt the need to specify "rarely leaving" after a line like "forever there."  Oh, twelve year old me, never change.</p></blockquote>





	I Stand Alone

Standing Alone  
Guardian of time  
forever there  
rarely leaving

Boredom of eternity  
past is vague  
memories run together

forever the guard  
rarely moving  
standing  
alone...

**Author's Note:**

> Quite unsurprisingly, about Sailor Pluto. I love that I felt the need to specify "rarely leaving" after a line like "forever there." Oh, twelve year old me, never change.


End file.
